Amor Ciego
by alehli.alvarez
Summary: Es una Historia sobre el amor de Toph y de Zuko el pedo filo XD Y de como van enfrentando los obstáculos para lograr su amor (Algo así como casarse) Como se enamoraron? Porque Zuko es un Pedofilo? Zuko Violo a Toph? Fanfic de mal gusto (Segun comentarios) En Pausa
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que Aang y sus amigos habían vencido al señor del Fuego Ozai, Aang vivía con Katara en Ba sing se y Sokka y Suki en la isla Kyoshi.  
Mai había invitado a Toph a vivir en el palacio con ella y Zuko, al poco tiempo Mai murió al igual que Azula, y quedaron solos en el gran castillo Zuko y Toph

* * *

Toph se encontraba en uno de los jardines del palacio , estaba pensando en Zuko, aunque ella vivía ahí prácticamente en secreto y era amiga de Zuko, se veían pocas veces desde que murió Mai, comían a diferentes horas y a veces cuando se encontraban en algún pasillo ninguno de los 2 se dirigía la palabra, extrañaba al viejo Zuko.

-Toph te estaba buscando- De repente Zuko apareció en el jardín.  
-Hola Zuko ¿Y porque ahora tantas ansias de encontrarme?  
Zuko se sentó a un lado de Toph con la mirada baja hacia el suelo  
-Pues sabes…han pasado un par de meses y yo… ¿Hueles eso?  
-¿Oler qué?  
-Toph ¿Cuánto hace que no te bañas?  
-Bueno, desde que Mai me baño  
-¿Hace 3 meses que no te bañas? Ven con migo- Zuko tomo de la mano a Toph y caminaron hacia el palacio, Toph no pudo evitar sonrojarse  
-Bueno ya llegamos  
-¿A dónde?  
-Pues al baño para que te bañes  
Zuko abrió la puerta y empujo a Toph para que entrara  
-Anda báñate  
Toph trato de quitarse el vestido mas no encontraba el pequeño gancho que sostenía todo el vestido  
-No puede ser – Zuko se acercó a Toph y le trato de desabrochar el vestido  
-Aléjate de mi pervertido  
-Tienes que bañarte  
Entre tanto forcejeo Zuko rompió la parte del vestido donde estaba el gancho y el vestido cayó al suelo dejando desnuda a Toph en frente de Zuko  
-Vete ahora-gritaba la niña mientras con las manos se cubría los pechos  
-Esta es mi casa, bueno como quieres el agua ¿Fría o Caliente?  
-Caliente  
Zuko calentó el agua con su Fuego-control  
-Anda termina de desnudarte y metete  
-Enfrente de ti no  
-No hagas esto mas difícil  
-¡No me desnudare ante ti!  
-Si no lo haces…lo haré yo- La voz de Zuko sonaba rara casi conteniéndose de de reír


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2  
Visita inesperada

Los personajes no son míos bla bla son de nickelodeon o como se escriba

Zuko no aguanto más y se soltó riendo a carcajadas.  
-De que te ríes?!- Toph se puso como un tomate  
-Nada, solo báñate…te traigo tu ropa?  
-Si  
-¿La que yo quiera?  
-¡Ya vete!  
-Esta bien- Al poco tiempo Zuko volvió con un vestido rojo y dorado bastante escotado, ajustado y largo  
-Ya puedes irte  
-Si no me iba a quedar- Zuko salió  
Toph se desnudo y trato de caminar asia la bañera, pero trompeso muchas veces, tirando demasiadas cosas así que decidió gatear  
-Es un hoyo en el suelo-Toph metió el pie y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado onda, Toph tuvo que agarrarse de las orillas para no ahogarse  
Cuando termino de bañarse no encontró nada para secarse y decidió ponerse la ropa aun estando mojada  
-Zuko!-Se escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de uno de los baños  
-Que quieres- Zuko se soltó riendo a carcajadas al ver la escena, Toph tenía la cabeza en las mangas y la otra mano si estaba correcta  
-Zuko a este vestido le hace falta una manga  
-No es cierto… ¡Pero qué desorden hiciste!  
-Lo siento…caí al ir a la bañera  
-Esta bien, déjame vestirte correctamente  
-Ni se te ocurra tocarme pervertido- Su voz sonaba débil  
-¿Acaso quieres andar así por el palacio?  
-No- Dijo casi en un susurro  
-Bien- Dijo Zuko mientras le quitaba el vestido a la niña  
Zuko observo el cuerpo de la niña detenidamente  
-Que miras?¡  
-Nada  
Zuko le puso el vestido correctamente y fueron a la habitación de Toph  
-Esta muy ajustado el vestido, no me gusta  
-Pero si te vez hermosa en el  
-Cállate  
-Siéntate en la cama  
-Para qué?-La voz de Toph sonaba con cierta desconfianza  
-Para peinarte  
Toph se sentó y Zuko le seco el cabello y también se lo cepillo  
-Casi estas lista  
-Que me falta?  
-Una diadema  
-Pero a mí me gusta…ocultar mis ojos  
-Te la pondré igual que como traes la verde, solo que ahora en vez de ser verde es roja  
Zuko le puso la diadema y se paro delante de ella para ver como habia quedado  
-Te vez hermosa  
-Gracias- Las mejillas de Toph se ruborizaron un poco  
-Señor una carta para usted- Se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta  
-En un momento voy- Zuko salió del cuarto y en muy poco tiempo volvió con Toph  
Que decía la carta Zuko?-  
-Era de Aang-  
-Aang?  
-Si, dice que está muy preocupado por tu repentina desaparición hace unos meses, y que ya está llegando al palacio  
-Quienes vienen con él?  
-Katara, Sokka y Suki-En cuanto termino de decir "Suki" un guardia llamo a la puerta así que Zuko salió  
-Ha llegado el Avatar y sus amigo  
-Hágalos pasar- El guardia se fue en cuanto dijo eso  
-No Zuko ellos me verán así  
-No te preocupes me tienes a mí  
Las palabras de Zuko la Hicieron sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate  
Toph se dirigió de nuevo al jardín más cercano que tenia "Es que ahí sí puedo ver"


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3  
El vestido  
Los personajes no son míos bla bla son de nickelodeon o como se escriba  
Toph estaba tranquilamente sentada mientras jugaba con algunas rocas  
Mientras tanto Zuko recibía a los invitados que se se habían invitado solos  
-Es un gusto verte Zuko-Dijo el aun niño calvo  
-Igualmente  
-Hola Zuko, algún jardín con un estanque me muero por hacer agua control en todo el camino no hice- Decía la ojiazul con las manos temblando  
-Si hola, como estas, bien gracias y tú? – Decía Zuko algo molesto  
-Lo siento y el jardín  
-Por allá le dijo señalando una puerta que estaba muy lejos de la entrada  
Zuko,Aang y Sokka se fueron al salón a platicar y Suki siguió a Katara  
-Genial, aire fresco, un estanque y …Toph?!  
-Hola Katara- Dijo Toph mientras se levantaba  
-Tu vestido- Decia Suki mientras la señalaba  
-Que tiene?  
-Es como para una señorita no para una niña como tu-reprendió Katara –Quien escogió ese vestido para ti?¡  
-Mmmm…Zuko-Toph lo dijo tan bajo que ni Katara ni Suki se percataron de lo que dijo  
-Aunque esta bonita la diadema y que tengas el pelo suelto-Decía Suki con una Sonrisa  
-Debo de admitir que es un vestido bonito pero no es para tu edad-Seguía Katara  
-Que acaso no se dan cuenta de que soy ciega y no sé lo que me pongo- Decia Toph pasando su mano enfrente de sus ojos  
-Pero alguien te tuvo que haber ayudado a ponértelo- Seguía en su tema Katara  
-Esta bien me ayudo Zuko…él lo escogió- Toph se ruborizo al decir aquello  
-Y te ayudo a ponértelo?  
-Si- La voz de Toph sonaba débil, se sentía culpable de haber delatado a Zuko ya que sabía que Katara lo regañaría  
-O sea que te vio…desnuda- Las palabras de Suki llegaron a la Mente de Toph  
-¡Pervertido, Pedófilo¡ – Grito Katara mientras se iba de el jardín  
-Katara que venía a hacer agua control- Dijo Suki mientras tomaba de la mano a Toph y siguieron a Katara  
Katara fue al salón donde estaban Zuko, Aang y Sokka, parecía que echaba homo por las orejas  
-Pervertido, Pedófilo – Gritaba Katara mientras golpeaba a Zuko  
-Pero que te ocurre?- Decía Aang mientras separaba a Katara de Zuko  
-Porque dices eso de Zuko- Decía Sokka  
-¡Pues mira el vestido que le puso a Toph!  
Aang se dio la vuelta para ver a Toph pero su sorrisa fue quitada de su rostro al ver justamente el vestido de Toph  
-Pero como te atreves Zuko es solo una niña!-Ahora eran 2 contra 1  
-Lo vez Zuko te lo dije, el vestido los hizo enfadar – Decía Toph molesta  
Sokka y Suki también se unieron a reprender a Zuko mientras Toph les daba la espalda  
De repente Zuko se levanto de su lugar  
-Estoy Arto-Grito Zuko mientras caminaba-corría hacia Toph y a tomo del brazo  
-Suéltame me lastimas-decía la niña  
-Suéltala ahora Zuko- Grito el niño calvo  
Zuko se paro y todos iban caminando hacia ellos cuando Zuko de repente pone una barrera de fuego y detrás de ella una de tierra que hiso Toph  
El Avatar apago el fuego y Rompió el muro y la escena que encontraron fue…

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic aunque no es el primer cap °3°  
Pero espero que les este gustando la historia...a la única persona que le a puesto en favoritos gracias a ti me motiva a seguir escribiendo T.T  
Gracias a ti Yue yuna T.T  
(Que sentimental ¬3¬)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4  
Yo...la amo  
Los personajes no son mios

Todo feo el cap XD

* * *

Zuko vio fijamente a Toph la tomo del mentón y se besaron fue un beso dulce y tierno, cuando se alejaron para tomar aire, Aang había roto el muro de Tierra y todos los vieron besándose  
Toph, salió corriendo y llorando hacia su habitación mientras Zuko miraba el suelo.  
-Que piensas Zuko, besar así a una niña de 12 años?!- Gritaba Katara a punto de darle una cachetada a Zuko pero el alcanzo a detener su mano  
-Vallan a sus habitaciones-Dijo secamente Zuko  
-Y dejar que vallas por Toph?!- Decía histérica Katara  
-Vallan a sus habitaciones, si no quieren pasar la noche en la roca hirviente  
Aang y Katara no sabía de lo que hablaba  
-Anda Katara vámonos a las habitaciones- Decía Suki con cierto nerviosismo  
-No  
-Anda Katara- Seguía insistiendo Sokka  
-Entonces, pasaran la noche en la roca hirviente?  
-Que es eso?-Preguntaba el calvo  
-Es la prisión de máxima seguridad de la nación del fuego es imposible escapar con la modificaciones que hiso Zuko- Decía Suki  
Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones que estaban en otro edificio alejado del principal  
Zuko se quedo un rato viendo el suelo hasta que fue a la habitación de Toph, abrió sigilosamente la puerta y vio a la chica sentada en la cama llorando  
-Zuko…vete  
-No- Zuko se acercaba cada vez más a Toph  
-Vete-  
-No-  
Zuko se sento en la cama junto con Toph  
-Sabes…hoy en la mañana te buscaba para decirte algo…  
-Que?  
-Te amo  
Toph se uso roja no sabía que responder  
-Gra…ci…as  
-Gracias?  
-Si?  
-Te digo mis sentimientos y lo único que dices es gracias?  
-… Si  
Zuko salió de la habitación dando un portazo  
Toph comenzó a llorar  
-Yo...también te amo


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5  
Muerte de Mai  
Los personajes no son míos son de Nickelodeon

* * *

-Toph reacciona…el te gusta el ya te digo que le gustas así que ve a arreglarlo- Toph se levanto de la cama y muy silenciosa se dirigió al cuarto de Zuko, abrió la puerta, pudo escuchar llorar a Zuko.  
-Zuko- Ese llamado hiso que Zuko volviera a la realidad  
-Oh Toph ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Zuko mientras se secaba las lagrimas  
-Tengo miedo  
-¿A que mi pequeña?-Dijo Zuko mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de Toph  
-No…-Dijo Toph mientras se sentaba en la cama  
Zuko fue y también se sentó en la cama y abrazo a Toph, Toph se ruborizo  
-No seas mentirosa ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Yo quería saber una cosa…Si de verdad me amas me lo dirás  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cómo murió Mai?  
-Eso no te incumbe- La voz dulce y tierna de Zuko cambio por una voz fría y seria  
-Anda…dímelo  
-No…cada vez que…-La voz de Zuko se empezaba a quebrar  
-Anda, cada vez que…- Ayudaba Toph a que Zuko terminara su frase  
-Cada vez que la recuerdo…cambio…no quiero que me veas así  
-Yo no veo-Dijo Toph algo enojada  
-Te arriesgaras?  
-Si  
-Pues…Mai murió un día que tú fuiste a visitar a tus padres…ella mato a Azula…y Azula a Mai…-Zuko cayó un buen tiempo, Toph sentía algo diferente en Zuko  
Zuko dejo de abazar a Toph  
-Anda ven siéntate- le dijo mientras señalaba su regazo y Top lo obedeció  
-Así que…así murió Mai  
De repente Toph sintió algo mojado que recorría su cuello, era la lengua de Zuko  
-Zuko deja de hacer eso  
-No- Su voz sonaba Fría , sin emoción  
Zuko besaba a Toph, no eran besos como los que se habían dado, eran besos violentos, dejaron de ser besos para convertirse en mordidas  
-Zuko alto…duele  
Zuko se topo con el vestido de Toph es cual desabrocho  
-Zuko, solo estaba aquí para …hablar de Mai…Alto  
-Esta bien-Zuko dejo de lamer a Toph y la empujo para que se levantara de su regazo.  
Toph salió de la habitación, estaba confundida, ¿Qué había sido eso?  
Toph entro a la habitación, se tumbo en la cama y comenzó a llorar hasta dormirse

* * *

Muy patético el cap


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6  
Noche rara XD  
Muy mal cap lo se u.u  
Los personajes no son míos son de Nickelodeon

* * *

Toph despertó en medio de la noche, sentía una respiración en su cara, al despertar…  
-Zuko pero que haces aquí  
-Vengo a violarte-La voz de Zuko se escuchaba tenebrosa  
-¡No!  
Zuko tenía una sonrisa malévola aunque Toph no podía observarlo, sentía que hablaba en serio  
Zuko la tomo de los hombros y la comenzó a lamer, Toph sentía que Zuko era como un perro ya que le estaba llenando toda la cara de babas.  
De repente Zuko le dio una bofetada a Toph, lo que hiso que la sangre de la nariz de Toph desbordara, dejando un moretón en su mejilla.  
-¡Zuko deja de hacer eso!-Decía Toph entre lagrimas  
-Dijiste que podrías soportarme estando así, te dije que cambiaba y tu lo aceptaste  
Zuko desvistió totalmente a Toph, la sangre de la nariz de Toph se mezclaban con sus lagrimas, dejando en las sabanas una gran mancha roja  
Zuko tomo unos pañuelos y ato las manos y los pies de Toph en la cabecera de la cama  
-Alto-La voz de Toph se quebró, se quedaba sin fuerzas  
Ato tan fuerte las manos de Toph que una de sus muñecas se quebraron  
-¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh!-Toph dio un grito desgarrador que se pudo escuchar a metros o tal vez quilómetros de distancia, ese grito volvió a traer a Zuko de vuelta  
-¿Pero…que he hecho?-Dijo Zuko casi en susurro cuando observo cómo estaba Toph  
Zuko se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la cama, se llevo la manos a la cabeza mientras se mecía, no estaba llorando.  
-Eso te pasa Toph…estas…estas ciega…tú no puedes amar  
-Si puedo-Decía Toph con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban  
-Un amor ciego?  
-Si yo te amo  
-No…merezco ir a prisión

* * *

Espero que el capitulo hubiera sido de su agrado  
Creo, que el próximo capitulo sera el final, pero serán como dos capítulos de los que escribo pero en uno *-*


End file.
